Love for Easter
by DemonFiccer
Summary: Chris and Cosmo love each other, but are too afraid to admit it. Two hedgehogs decide to help. Chris/Cosmo Lemon inside. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated M for Lemon, occasional swearing, and a crotch shot in Author talk.


**Demon: Hello, and welcome to…**

**ANBU: What the hell, man!**

**GoodWriter: We thought you were out for the break.**

**Demon: Calm down. I'm going to explain. It's already two days into the break and I'm bored as fuck. So, I decided to get a bit of writing done. **

**ANBU: You're updating LSLV?**

**Demon: Nope.**

**GoodWriter: AFIN?**

**Demon: Nope.**

**Both: Then, why the (EFF!) are we here?**

**GoodWriter: Thanks for the censor, Demon.**

**Demon: No problem, I liked LittleKuriboh's censor, anyway.**

**ANBU: Regardless, why?**

**Demon: I decided to have you two in the A.T. in this one-shot.**

**ANBU: Wait, now it's a one-shot? The fuck!**

**Demon: Chill. Anyway, I'm doing a one-shot to spend some time.**

**GoodWriter: What's the pairing?**

**Demon: Chris and Cosmo.**

**(small pause)**

**ANBU: Can I have your sword?**

**Demon: ANBU, shut up!**

**GoodWriter: Uh, what does he mean?**

**Demon: He means I'm going to get killed for the pair.**

**ANBU: Yeah, and I know of two certain assholes who'd probably organize it.**

**GoodWriter: Who?**

**Demon: Fuck those two. Their stories suck balls, yet they have the gall to bash others. Fuck 'em.**

**GoodWriter: Wow, man. And so close to Easter?**

**Demon: Enough! Don't like it, get the hell out!**

**ANBU: Later, player!**

**GoodWriter: Sorry, Demon.**

**(Both leave the house)**

**Demon: Fine! Fuck all of you! Those who would like it, enjoy.**

**Ages: Chris-19 Cosmo-18 Sonic-20 Tails-18 Cream-17 Amy-17 Knuckles-20**

Love for Easter?

Mobius was abloom. Spring had arrived, and with it came a plethora of flowers. The many colorful plants had excited many, mostly children. The few that weren't interested in the flowers found joy out of the warm and comfortable weather. However, the main event that excited nearly everybody was Easter. The adult Mobians were discussing their plans to meet with friends and family alike for the holiday, while the children were excited over the candy they knew would come, as well as the annual Mobius Easter Egg Hunt.

Each year, the adults and teenagers of Mobius would take part in boiling and dyeing the hundreds of eggs that would be used in the hunt. The eggs, after all being colored and stylized, would be saved and prepared for the next day, in which they would be hidden all around the local park, for the children to search for. In the end, over a hundred Mobian children would hunt for the almost two thousand eggs hidden. The hunt was to take place on the Saturday before Easter, which was tomorrow. Currently, the adults and teens were working hard on coloring and boiling the eggs. Groups of people would talk while doing the work. Most groups were either older adults talking of their grandchildren or children taking part. Most of the teenagers would stick in small groups, talking of what they'd do once the event was over. However, there were two groups of participants that were talking about something other than eggs and candy.

"Would you look at them?" A blue hedgehog asked, looking down to the other end of the table. His two friends, a yellow fox with two bushy tails and a red echidna, looked up from the eggs they were drawing on to look at said hedgehog. "What, is Amy still staring at you, Sonic?" The fox looked over to a pink hedgehog, who was coloring an egg pink and blue, not paying attention to Sonic. "No, Tails. Amy's given me space since I agreed to a date this weekend with her. I'm talking about them over there." Sonic elaborated, pointing with his marker to the end of the table. Knuckles, the echidna, looked over and saw what Sonic meant. Seated next to each other, blushes evident on their faces, were a human boy and a plant-like girl.

"Oh, you mean Chris and Cosmo." He said, Sonic confirming with a nod. "I think it's pretty pathetic, to be honest." Sonic said, returning to the egg. Tails looked at Sonic, confused. "What do you mean?" Sonic sighed and placed his marker and egg down. "What I mean, Tails, is that they don't notice each other blushing about it. Chris may be smart, but he's clueless sometimes." He explained. Tails was still confused. "I don't get it." Sonic sighed and motioned for the two of them to come closer. Sonic took a breath and told them about what Chris had told him.

_**Flashback**_

_ "I'm in love with her." Chris told his best friend as they sat in his house. The orange haired human had developed feelings for a certain Seedrian. Cosmo. The feelings had begun about a month after Cosmo was revived after defeating the Meterex. The human had seen Cosmo as a friend only, but the feelings got stronger as time had worn on. Now, almost a year after they were first emerging, the feelings had become too powerful to ignore anymore. Seeking help, Chris went to Sonic, who he knew would have some advice. _

_ Sonic listened intently to Chris's story before sitting up. "It sounds like the love bug bit you hard, buddy." Sonic said jokingly, hoping Chris would crack a smile. His efforts went unawarded. Chris still seemed down about the revelation. "What should I do? I've identified the problem, but I don't know how to progress." The human muttered, unsure. Sonic placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Why don't you tell Cosmo how you feel? It'll at least relieve some of this tension you're feeling." Chris shook his head. "I can't. It'll ruin our friendship. Besides, she still likes Tails, remember?" _

_ Sonic smiled and sat next to the human. "Tails and Cream are together. Remember how Cosmo was happy for them? Amy told me that Cosmo actually wanted them together." Sonic allowed Chris a moment to collect and absorb the thought. The human smiled a bit, but then went back to frowning. "I don't know, Sonic." The hedgehog sighed; Chris was stubborn, that was certain. Sonic slapped the human lightly to get his full attention. "Chris, you can't let the emotion stay inside. It'll eat away at you until there's nothing left!" Sonic took a step back. "That's why I'm glad Amy keeps chasing after me. It keeps her emotions from affecting her psyche and changing her. I'll put up with the torment if it keeps her the same." _

_ Chris held his cheek and listened to Sonic's speech. The human smiled slightly, ignoring the pain. "I guess you're right. I'll try to tell her soon, I promise."_

_**End of flashback**_

"That was two months ago!" Sonic exclaimed, keeping his voice low. "He's had a million chances to tell her, yet he doesn't." The blue blur sighed before returning to his egg. The other two, having finished their last egg, just watched the two at the end. "What do you think, Tails?" Knuckles asked. Tails looked back at the echidna. "Honestly, I don't know. I understand Chris's worry, but I had to do the same when I asked Cream out. In reality, it depends on Cosmo's feelings. If she doesn't like him, then he shouldn't tell her. Otherwise, it could really make some problems." Knuckles sighed, knowing Tails was right. Sonic did the same. _'Guess he'll just have to keep waiting.' _The blue blur thought as he finished his egg.

(Friday night)

Amy was in heaven. Sonic had finally agreed to go with her on a date. Figuring she'd have more luck with future dates by going slowly, she had decided for them to take a walk in the local park that night. She looked to Sonic, who appeared to be enjoying himself. _'Yes! He's actually having fun! This is a giant step forward.' _She thought to herself as they walked the empty path in the park. "So, Sonic. Are you enjoying this?" She asked the hedgehog for confirmation. Sonic looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I am. Thanks for asking." Amy nodded. With the corner of his eye, Sonic took a look at Amy. _'If anyone would know, it would be Amy.'_ He thought. Amy looked back and noticed the blue blur's thoughtful expression. "Something wrong, Sonic?" She asked. Sonic sighed and sat on a nearby bench.

"Actually, it's not that something's wrong, Amy." He said as she sat next to him. "Rather, it's something I wanted to know." Amy took full interest, wondering what Sonic could want to know now. "Amy, do you know… if Cosmo… aw, god this is tough." He muttered. Amy looked at him, rage slowly building within her. 'He's not telling me he wants to date Cosmo, is he? He better not!' She thought with venom.

"Amy, do you know… if Cosmo… likes…" Sonic couldn't finish the sentence. Amy instantly held out her hand, her hammer appearing a second later. "How dare you! You agree to date me, only to tell me you like Cosmo? You son of a…" Amy spat, causing Sonic to cringe. Holding his hands out defensively, Sonic snapped. "No! !" He said quickly, too quickly for Amy to get. "What?" She said, her anger lowering. Sonic took a breath before repeating himself. "I wanted to know if Cosmo liked Chris." He said slowly so she'd hear.

Amy thought for a moment before sighing. "Well, Cosmo actually talked to me about this before." Amy said before placing an arm on Sonic's shoulder. She took a breath before explaining what Cosmo had said.

_**Flashback**_

_ Cosmo and Amy were sitting in a café near the park. Amy was sipping her chamomile tea slowly, enjoying the flavor. Cosmo, however, seemed to be focused on something else, her own cup of tea untouched. "Cosmo, is something wrong?" Amy asked, placing her cup down. The Seedrian looked to the pink hedgehog, a small smile appearing on her face. "Well, I've been thinking about Chris." Amy straightened up, eager to hear what her friend had to say._

_ "I've been feeling strange lately around him. Strangely, my heart seems to flutter every time he's near me, and I can't help but blush." Cosmo continued, blushing. "I managed to do a little research, and I discovered that the feeling I have is love." Amy spit her tea at Cosmo's decision. "I thought you liked Tails!" The hedgehog said, surprised. Cosmo shook her head. "I said I liked Tails, yes. But, in my research, I found that the feelings I had for him is called 'infatuation.' I had a "crush" on Tails, nothing more. But, the feelings I have for Chris are of love, I'm sure of it."_

_ Amy smiled and wiped her mouth. "Well, congratulations! I'm happy to see you're in love. So, does he know?" She asked, hoping for a yes. Sadly, Cosmo shook her head in a negative. "I'm worried he might not feel the same way. When I researched love, I found that sometimes, friendships could be ruined if one of the friends admits love to another who doesn't share the feelings. I don't want to risk our friendship for an uncertainty." Cosmo said somberly, a tear dropping into her tea. _

_ Amy smiled and wrapped the Seedrian in a hug. "Don't worry. I'll help you out with this. You can count on me." She said confidently, making Cosmo smile. "Thanks Amy. I appreciate it." The girl said, picking her cup up and taking a sip._

_**End Flashback**_

"That was a month ago. I've been trying to find out if Chris returns those feelings, but he's like a god damn enigma! I can't read his emotions." Amy sighed in defeat. Sonic palmed his face, muttering "God damn it." After removing his hand and seeing Amy's face, he explained. "Chris told me two months ago that he's in love with Cosmo, but he's too damn scared of losing her as a friend to admit it." Both shared a small awkward laugh at the realization.

"So, what can we do to help them out?" Amy asked her date, who shrugged. "I don't know." Amy looked around and noticed a few flower bushes. One caught her eye. A bush was full of red roses, Cosmo's favorite. Sonic looked around as well, catching sight of a single green tulip, a rare flower and one of Chris's favorite flowers. Both hedgehogs looked at each other and instantly smirked; a simultaneous idea appearing in their heads.

(Saturday, noon)

"Sonic, are you sure about this?" Chris asked as the blue hedgehog dragged him to a park gate. "I mean a blind date?" Sonic smirked. "Don't worry. You could use this, man. Something to help you with your problem." Chris was unsure of this idea. "But, what about the egg hunt? It's going to start in an hour. I can't go off on a date!" Sonic pushed the human and chuckled. "Don't worry, man. We got the okay from the organizers. They said you can go since we have so many volunteers. Come on, give it a chance." Chris sighed, defeated. As they made their way to the gate, Sonic gave the human a bouquet of red roses. "Remember to give this to her when she shows up. She'll be carrying a green tulip."

Sonic saw Chris's eyes light up at the mention of the tulip, but dull again. "Sonic, I don't know about this." He said, anxious. Sonic decided to up the ante. "How about this? If you don't like the date, you can hold me down and let the date kick me in the crotch for as long as you two want." Chris thought for a moment before finally caving. "Fine. But, you better keep the deal." After wishing the human luck, Sonic left. Chris sat at the gate, waiting for his date to show up.

After only about five minutes, Chris heard someone step up, followed by a gasp. Looking back, he gasped when he saw Cosmo standing there, a green tulip in her hand. Both looked at each other in shock, both thinking _'God dammit Sonic/Amy!' _Cosmo walked up, blushing. Chris stood up, also turning red. As they exchanged flowers, they managed to look at each other, despite its difficulty. "Got the day off?" Chris asked, getting a nod. "Got suckered in?" Cosmo asked, also getting a nod. Both sighed, but decided to continue.

As the two walked down the street, Cosmo pulled out a letter. "Amy gave this to me. She said to open it when we left the park." The Seedrian opened the letter, only to find a small note.

_ Dear Cosmo and Chris,_

_ We have worked together to set you up. To make sure you follow the schedule, we left you a copy on the back of the note. Make sure to do it. We may be watching; we may not. You won't know, so you better do so. Good luck. ~Sonic & Amy_

Both blushed, feeling used because of their feelings. They were being turned into a ragtag reality show, for God's sake! Cosmo turned over the note, seeing the list was small.

_Lunch at the corner café._

_Twinkle Park_

_Dinner at the Major Mobian._

_Each of these has been prepaid by us, so you won't have to pay a cent. Enjoy._

Chris and Cosmo sighed, knowing they might as well continue. They walked silently to the café, knowing they could easily avoid trouble by getting through with the list. As they entered the café, Chris noticed a robin walk up. "Excuse me, are you Chris and Cosmo?" The robin asked. After getting nods, she walked the couple to a booth, handing them two menus. "I'll be back in a minute. Feel free to choose anything. Your meal has been paid in advance."

After the robin walked away, Chris chuckled. "Sonic and Amy think ahead, don't they?" He asked. Cosmo simply nodded, still wanting to be silent. The robin returned, asking if they had their orders. Chris and Cosmo decided to split a pizza, opting not to waste Sonic and Amy's money. As they ate, they glanced around, looking for the two hedgehogs. After eating, the couple left, heading to Twinkle Park. They didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching from the kitchen of the café.

(Twinkle Park)

After getting in free, courtesy of the hedgehogs, Chris and Cosmo were wandering the park, looking for something to do. The couple nervously searched around. They noticed that the lines at the park were small; most likely considering the majority of people are still at the park. A roller coaster caught Cosmo's eye, making her smile and ask to go on that one. Chris agreed, and the two headed to the line. _'At least she's talking now.'_ The human thought.

As the day wore on, the two were adjusting to the thought of being next to their love, even if the other doesn't know it. They went on every ride and played every game. As they headed for the exit, they noticed a ride they hadn't taken yet. The marquee on it made them both blush. "The Tunnel of Love." Looking at each other, both decided to go ahead. The ride took off, the couple sitting in a small heart-shaped boat. As the lights dimmed in the tunnel, Cosmo took hold of Chris. Chris took a breath and thought. _'It's dark, might as well give it a shot.' _

The human turned, noticing that her facial outline was visible, but her face itself was invisible. Reaching over, he placed a kiss on what he thought was her cheek. What he didn't know was that Cosmo had the same idea in mind. When their boat entered the light, the teens noticed that they weren't kissing each other's cheek, but they were connected by the lips. While both were scared, they each had an idea form in their head. _'In for a penny, in for a dollar.'_ Both pressed forward, deepening the kiss. After a moment, they separated and looked at each other, blushes evident on their faces.

"Wow. That… wow…" Chris said, turning redder than red. Cosmo agreed, turning her head. Both seemed a little nervous about it, but it lasted only a second. Chris looked at Cosmo and smiled. "Let's go. I think we still have one place to go." Cosmo agreed, her blush intensifying. "Let's go." She said as they exited the amusement park. The hedgehogs spying laughed a little from the top of the Ferris wheel.

The human and Seedrian entered the restaurant, smiling and blushing. "I take it you are Mr. Thorndyke, correct?" The pair turned to find a waiter smiling at them. Chris nodded to the waiter. "Good, good. Follow me." The waiter took the couple to a booth at the back of the room. The waiter left, promising another would appear soon. Chris and Cosmo sat opposite each other, trying to hide their blush. Chris decided to work on his chance.

"So, Cosmo. I have to know… why did you kiss me earlier?" He asked, hoping to get a good answer. Cosmo shook for a moment before mumbling. "Well, I uh… kissed you is because…" She muttered. Chris straightened up, waiting for the answer. "Well, I kissed you because, because…" She couldn't finish the sentence. _'What if he rejects me?'_ She thought in her head, a tear forming in her eye. Chris noticed the tear and held her hand. "Cosmo, I'm just curious. I promise you, nothing you say will make me upset or offended. I promise." Cosmo listened to Chris's heartfelt statement and took a breath. "I kissed you… because I… I…I love you." She said, finally finishing it.

Chris took in her answer for a moment before shaking. _'She loves me!'_ His mind raced with happiness realizing the magnitude of the situation. Cosmo took his shaking and silence as a bad sign. "I'm sorry, Chris. I just wanted to let my emotions loose. I'm sorry if I upset you. I couldn't help myself." Cosmo began tearing up; sure she'd ruined their friendship. Chris stood up, looking down. Cosmo was sure he was going to leave. What he did next stunned her. He walked over, sat down next to the plant girl, and kissed her forehead.

"Cosmo, I love you too. I just didn't want to run the risk of losing our friendship. That's why I tried to kiss your cheek earlier. I felt the same way as you." Chris explained, hugging Cosmo tight. The pair quickly ordered and ate their meal before heading out. At a nearby table, Sonic and Amy watched in joy. "This is amazing, Ames. I can't believe they finally admitted themselves to each other." Sonic said, watching the couple leave. Amy smiled, overjoyed. "Yeah, that's excellent. Now, let's finish our dinner." The hedgehogs continued eating, happy they helped bring a pair together.

Chris and Cosmo walked into Chris's house, both happy and anxious. The couple had spent the better part of the walk home kissing, which they were currently doing. They shut and locked the door absent-mindedly, focused solely on the person in their arms. They continued to walk and kiss until they found themselves on Chris's bed. Finally breaking their lip lock, the two looked at each other, pure love in their eyes. They both thought about whether or not they should continue with what was happening. They looked each other in the eye, both agreeing nonverbally to continue.

Chris reached down and grabbed her red jewel on her dress. Blushing, Cosmo reached for and grabbed Chris's shirt. The Seedrian pulled his shirt off easily, while Chris managed to remove the gem gently. Cosmo's dress fell slightly, revealing a green bra underneath. "You know you're beautiful, Cosmo. Don't ever forget that." Chris said honestly, getting Cosmo to smile. "You don't look half bad yourself." She countered, rubbing her hands on his chest. The human reached behind her, removing her bra. Cosmo gasped as her C cups were exposed to the boy. Chris gently grabbed her breasts, squeezing slightly. "Again, you are beautiful Cosmo." He repeated, massaging her mounds slowly. Cosmo moaned in pleasure from the feeling.

Cosmo decided to take the initiative, reaching down and grabbing Chris's pants. Chris stopped immediately, noticing the girl's actions. Cosmo managed to pull his pants off, leaving the boy in his boxers. The Seedrian removed her dress, leaving her only in her green panties. Chris sat up, smiling. "Let's finish this together." He said, gripping her panties. Cosmo agreed, grabbing his boxers. "On the count of three, pull." She commanded, before starting the count. "1…2…3!" The teens pulled each other's underwear off, revealing their entire bodies to each other.

"Chris, wow." Cosmo said, gripping his 8 inch manhood and taking a feel. Chris groaned instantly, enjoying her touch. As she stroked the human, he reached down and placed a finger into her entrance. Cosmo flinched, and then moaned as Chris moved his finger around. Both continued to pleasure the other for a few more minutes. Chris and Cosmo tensed, their climaxes coming. Both felt a strong gush hit their hand, signaling their orgasms. Both removed their hands, panting. After wiping their hands off, Chris and Cosmo got into position. Both knew what to expect, since it was Cosmo's first time. Chris smiled lightly, kissing Cosmo. Chris thrust himself in quickly, hoping to minimize the pain. The Seedrian felt a sharp pain, followed by a rush of blood, causing her to cry out. Chris kissed her, muffling her screams.

After five minutes of pain, Cosmo moved her hips, telling Chris to continue. Chris began his motions at a slow pace, hoping to avoid further pain. Cosmo felt a wave of pleasure form, making her moan in ecstasy. Chris was feeling himself build up slowly as well. The two continued their pace until Cosmo asked him to hurry. The human increased his pace, making both of them moan. The couple felt lighter than air. Chris felt himself nearing the edge. _'I'll be damned if I finish before her.' _He thought as he slowed slightly, hoping to make her feel better. The idea worked, as Cosmo felt herself building almost instantly. _'No, I can't let myself go before him!' _She thought. The two kept their battle going, not willing to let themselves go first.

The two managed to build to their maximum. Despite their efforts, both were sent over the edge simultaneously. Chris and Cosmo moaned and screamed in immense pleasure as their orgasms hit. "COSMO!" Chris yelled as his seed shot into her warmth. "CHRIS!" Cosmo shouted, feeling her fluids gush from her, hitting Chris's hips and leg. Both panted hard, lying on the bed. "Chris, I love you." Cosmo said, panting hard. The human smiled, also panting. "I love you too, Cosmo." He said, hugging Cosmo.

The two lovers lied in bed for a few hours, just enjoying the embrace of each other before sleep overtook them. Just as they were about to drift off, Chris took a look at his clock. Smiling, he tapped Cosmo on the shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Happy Easter, Cosmo." He said, drifting off. Cosmo smiled. As she drifted off, she muttered "Happy Easter, Chris."

**Demon: There's my story. I know it isn't what many others would like, but screw you haters!**

**(Knock Knock!)**

**Demon: Who's here? **

**(Demon opens the door, only to be welcomed with a kick to the nuts)**

**GoodWriter: That's what you get for saying (EFF!) you!**

**ANBU: Yeah!**

**Demon (speaking in a falsetto): Ouch! I'm sorry.**

**GoodWriter: Apology accepted. Read and Review!**

**ANBU: Don't flame us!**

**Demon: This was approved by Super Kami Guru.**

**ANBU: Really?**

**Super Kami Guru: Super Kami Guru does allow this.**

**GoodWriter: Okay then.**

**~DemonFiccer~**


End file.
